Don't look back into your past
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Max was thrown out the flock. The flock all go through hell to be together again. The bi-half plan is almost complete unless the flock can fully re-unite, and can stop the unknown enemy.
1. Pregnant?

**Hi guys, new story (wow i say that a lot. lol)**

**Summary - After STWAOES. Max comes back from looking for a house for her, the flock, New girl Hanne and her soon to be born baby. When she gets kicked out she is then kidnapped. The Flock hear news on tv that she died. When they get told that she is alive it becomes a struggle. Max doesn't want anything to do with them. She escapes and meets up with the Flock a year later. Will they have to prove their loyalties in time or will they all be forced to watch Max being murdered in front of them.  
**

**

* * *

**

I watched in shock. "Max we want you to leave." Angel whispered. She has a confident look on her face but she looked hurt underneath it.

"Yeah Max, I can't believe it. WORKING WITH THE SCHOOL! We'd trusted you." Nudge said hurt.

"Since when have I worked for the school?" I demanded.

"Don't pretend you don't know Max." Iggy snarled.

"Yeah Max." Gazzy seconded.

"Fine I'll leave. But before I do I have to say this. You remember how you wanted your precious little 'normal' lives. Never gonna happen now. Pfft, like I'd work for the school. I'VE BEEN OUT HOUSE HUNTING! And I was also gonna have a baby but none of yous will ever meet the baby now! Goodbye for the first, only and last time." I ranted before jumping over the edge of the cliff. And do you notice how Fang was the only one who hadn't said a word. Yep so had I. Well their faces were all shocked. And It served them right.

* * *

**That was just the prologue so next chapter will be up today or tomorrow but what i'd really apretiate is some**

**REVIEWS!  
**


	2. Dreaded Authors Note

**Hey guys. This A/N is getting posted up on all my stories. I'm putting up my best work and I'm not getting enough reviews. I look and see others with hundreds of reviews after 14 chapters. And they have a lot after 5. I'm feeling really bad now after this.**

**There is one story I may continue with but if the reviews drop, or I don't seem to be getting enough then I'll stop that one to. I really do enjoy writting but I don't think I'll become an author now when I grow up. I'll possibly become a chef or photographer.**

**I don't know how long it will be till I update again. Just jive it a few months for the majority of my stories. All I wanted was five reviews a chapter and i get 1 every 2 chapters.**

**farewell for now.**

**Caitlyn.  
**


	3. Iggy? What happened?

**So a few weeks ago I decided yeah I'll update again and then my stupid mum goes - Your banned from your laptop for a month. Cos I was an hour late home. Cos my phone had the wrong time. Anyway sorry about my burst out, I wasn't in a good mood and people at school keep telling me I'm a crap writer and that I shouldn't do this kinda thing cos everyone will find it all crap. Not very good for your esteem btw.**

**Disclaimer - Max Ride characters belong to *drum Roll* JP!**

**On to the story ;)**

**

* * *

**I sat staring at the wall. The same peice of wall I have been staring at for the past year. How do I know It's been a year, cos Raven was born. My beautiful Raven.

Now I really was at the school. And I was wanting to escape. The world thinks I'm dead though, which isn't good at all. My mum, Ella, others that actually like me unlike the damn bitches whom made me get sent to this hell hole.

"Max?" Holly's voice stumbled. I smiled over to her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We all want to escape. You wanna come?" she asked. Her friends/flock nodded. Holly's mane of golden curls fell down her back loosely, her eyes weak, skin so tight on her bones, scars all over her skin, broken and cracked lips which sept blood staining them blood red, the others looked in smiler state.

"Sure" I replied. And I followed them out the safest, no enemies way.

* * *

I grabbed Raven in my arms and ran three steps forward. then jumped into the air, my wings moving powerfully in the sky. I clutched Raven into my chest. We were headed to my Mums. and The Flock better not be there, or hell will break loose. I landed in the woodsy clearing near my mums to see Iggy and Nudge standing outside looking at the sky.

_Shit. The flock are here. _I thought miserably.

**I wouldn't be so sure Max. Just because Nudge and Iggy are there doesn't mean the others are. The world has changed drastically in the year you were away. If you don't remember today was the day they kicked you out as well. The flocks lives have changed drastically.**

Okay to say I was stunned was an understatement. I didn't even bother to ask the voice what it meant. Instead I tripped over a branch and screamed out a little. My new friends hid whilst Iggy and Nudge looked startled. Damn.

"Hello." Came Nudges quivering voice. I stood u and moved back a few steps. "We won't hurt you." Nudge whispered again. I was frozen as her leg came into view, then her body and head. I stood clutching Raven. Nudge stopped and stared. Tears filled her wide chocolate brown eyes. She began sobbing hard saying "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." over and over again.

"Nudge what is it?" Iggy asked as he came into view.

"Max." She sobbed. Iggy stopped in his tracks. I gasped when I saw him fully.

"Iggy?" I asked. "What happened?"

* * *

**MWAH ha ha ha**

**cliffy.**

**R&R for the next chapter. ;)  
**


	4. Nudge has survivors guilt

**Hey, so I decided to update so you wouldn't have to wait to long to find out what happened to Iggy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Max Ride, or the characters from the MR books. JP does. :(

* * *

**

Iggy was covered in scars, as in more than I'd last seen him, his left arm and left side of his face was burnt, he was walking with a serious limp and he looked plain ill. The other difference was that Iggy's right eye seemed more focused on me, than ever before.

"Well, look who came back to get us. Like I should tell you. We kicked you out, you supposedly die the next day, But really you faked your death and made new friends to replace us, and don't give a crap that the world is falling apart. What have you guys been doing? Playing chess?" His tone was cold, and unwelcoming.

"Iggy, no stop. Look at her Iggy. Look at whats in her arms. She told us Iggy. She told us." Nudge began sobbing again. Iggy's eyes moved to Raven.

"It doesn't explain any more other than the fact she was pregnant." Iggy snapped. Nudge looked up at him in utter disgust and horror.

"EXACTLY! SHE WAS PREGNANT!" Nudge screamed. Nudge had obviously caught on. Though Iggy still looked confused.

_Max your now home, so we are off to go to our home, okay. _Holly's voice flitted into my head. I nodded and heard them leave. I walked past two of my ex friends and headed for the house. I knocked twice and mum came to answer.

"Max. Is that you?" She asked. I nodded. She hugged me before ushering me in. Nudge and Iggy followed. I sat on the couch ignoring Iggy's glare.

"Max I have a rough idea of what happened, but please tell us. I know where you've been, and I can see you have new scars, please tell us." Nudge begged.

But she also had new scars. Down her face and arms. Not to mention her legs. her had also looked burnt.

"Well after you lot kicked me out I headed for a cave to sleep in. But the school found me and took me away, leaving my clone in my place for people to think I was dead. I was placed in a room with six others. Holly, Jenna, Rachel, James, Micheal and Ryan. We became friends slowly. I still had serious trust issues. So everyday we were tested on. How fast could we run, how high could we jump, how fast were our reflexes. But then I got bigger and they stopped doing tests on me for a while. Once Raven was born I was taken back to do the tests. Raven was stuck in a cage all day every day. We got her out of the cage eventually. Then Holly and the others were escaping and asked me if I wanted to go to. So that's what we did. And then well you know the rest." I explained. There was three apologetic faces.

"MAX I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO-SO SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO-SO SORRY!" Nudge wailed. She ran at me, throwing her arms around my neck, sobbing. I was very glad that Raven was asleep in my mums arms. Cos this was a serious bone crushing hug.

"Shh hunny, it's okay. You're forgiven." I cooed. She nodded still sobbing.

"Nudge tell her your story." My mum whispered. Nudge sat down beside me and hugged me.

"Well after you'd left. We all headed over here, thinking this was where you'd be. Wanting to apologies, asking you to forgive us. Then we'd heard that you'd been found dead, and that they had your body. Everyone believed it was you, except me. I don't know how they gave up like that. The amount of times you almost died, yet came through. So I knew the school, or Itex in general were up to something. My hope gave Angel hope, who would tell Gazzy so it gave him hope. The other two, Iggy and Fang, couldn't take our happy climate of trying to find you when they said "She's dead guy's get over it." So I had said "You's are so stupid. And if she is your letting her die in VAIN!" so they left. Then we found out the school had you and we began planning. It went so wrong. As we left, Angel and Gazzy vanished. I had to fight. We were fighting for our lives. But they took my only hope, I was lost and so alone. No more of the flock was with me, I was useless alone. Couldn't break into the school to get you all alone. Then I met Dr Martinez and Ella at Wal-Mart. And then the place was on fire. I got Dr. M. out but Ella died. I was searching for her I swear I was. Not wanting Dr. M to be without her other daughter. Then Iggy appeared and pulled me out. I was lucky enough that only my hand got burned. But Iggy was burned down most of his left side. I'm so sorry that I never got to you Max. I'm sorry Angel and Gazzy are gone."

I hugged her tightly. My girl had went through a lot and the only two people who agreed were gone. She had failed to save my baby and my trooper. She felt guilty for trying to help them, yet failing. She had survivors guilt.

"Oh baby, it's okay. We'll find Gazzy and Angel. I promise. Don't worry. You tried your best. You really did. And like what you said about me, if they are...gone, don't let them die in vain." I chocked up at the thought of them dying. I turned to Iggy. "Your turn."

I sighed. "Well..."

* * *

**Good or bad. R&R Plz.**


	5. Escape

**So I decided to put up Gazzys pov.**

**Hehe, bet y'all thought it was another from max's pov or from Fangs. But no hehehe, that's a secret.**

**enjoy. I'm sorry if it's a bit short.

* * *

**

**Gazzy pov**

I was scared. I banged on the cell door. Tears streaming down my face. I kicked the door. _Why was I only given Jelly, floss, and tooth paste. _I thought sourly. I put my hand in my pocket, where my mobile was. I then grinned a huge grin. Jelly, Floss, Toothpaste and a mobile was awesome. So after ten minuets I had built a minty bomb.

"Gazzy what are you doing?" Stevie's asked, her voice quivering like usual.

"Getting us out of here." I replied.

I looked over at her. Her curly black hair was all tangled, her green eyes looked dead. All in all she looked ill.

"It'll be the best for the both of us." I told her. She nodded her head and I blew the place up. I grinned and beckoned Stevie to follow. She grinned and grabbed my hand. We ran out the building. We jumped into the air and took off.

* * *

**Angel pov**

I sat down on the tree branch. I was alone. And I had been for three months. I couldn't find anyone.

I had been with fang up until three months ago and...and...and. I broke down again. I curled up into a ball, tears slid down my cheeks. It was all my fault. I stared down at the grave yard. I was coughing and spluttering. It was so cold. I was shivering like mad. My nose was running, my eyes were running to. See wearing shorts and t-shirt in the middle of winter in Vancouver is not the greatest idea. Sleep was begging me to enter. I slowly closed my eyes. Welcomed sleep.

* * *

**R&R plz. xx**

**sorry it's short.  
**


	6. Taking over the world

**Hmmm, you'll have to find out whats really happened to Fang, and is Angel gets found before she dies of hypothermia or if she does die.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Max Ride, or the characters from the MR books. JP does. :(

* * *

**

**Max pov.**

"See, we kicked you out and came here thinking that's where you were. But you weren't there. The next day the news said you had been discovered dead. Your body was there in all. Everyone bar Nudge believed you were dead. Then Angel listened to her thoughts and joined her. Gazzy believed his sister as he had become catatonic. So this gave him hope. Fang refused to do anything, believe anything. He barley spoke, you only got yes or no answers off of him. Him and me couldn't take the way the others were acting so we decided to leave and of course Nudge blew up at up. We couldn't believe it. We left. We were always in silence. I had thought and thought about what Nudge said. For two months we were together then we were attacked. Fang managed to stay free but I was taken, and for the second time, since Nudge's blow up, I heard fang speak willingly. "You better not take Iggy, He's the only family I have left." He had screamed. But they told him to get lost. I was taken to Germany. The Itex headquarters, you know the one you guys trashed, then it got re-built. So They done horrible tests on me. I had to fight erasers, flyboys and these new guys called Tyrents. They are fast, strong and manipulative. I ended up with most of my scars from them. Erasers have become bloody kitty-cats compared to these guys. Only bombs, guns and knifes can kill 'em. Anyway after planning on dissecting my brain I decided I needed to escape. I had my eye sight back to the freaks, but I hated it. To bright then to dark. So my escape started after a new test they'd invented. I had to run round a maze, kinda like the ones at the school, but at the end you have a three meter run up and you have to jump through a ring that's on fire, so my arm got caught. I got out and ran. I got out and flew away. Then I went to Wal-Mart. I saw three familiar figures but thought nothing of it. Then the next thing I knew the place was on fire. I then heard the most familiar voice yelling "ELLA! WHERE ARE YOU ELLA?" Then a violent cough. I grabbed her from behind and threw her out the store and searched for a few minuets but she was no where. I met up with Nudge and Dr. M and we came back here, with my newly and improved burnt face, now half blind. So the next day I snuck out and went back to Wal-Mart and asked if they'd found Ella. They said no, there was no body's left in there. So I ran to the back of the store and saw a van with dead kids, that wasn't an ambulance. It was a freaking Itex van. None of the kids looked burnt, just brutally attacked. And I could swear I saw Ella's hair and forehead, and...and Gazzy's head. I saw my best friend dead. If that's whats become of him where the hell is miss I can read your mind. Anyway me and Nudge stayed here, both recovering, and I guess this is the first time I've told anyone my story." Iggy explained.

Mum, Nudge and me were sobbing our hearts out. His story had to be the most heart breaking so far. I got up and walked towards him. I sat down next to him and looked him dead in his eyes. "We are gonna find those assholes and make them pay, we will find Angel, we will find fang and we will find your trouble and bomb making friend. We will find them all, and they will be fine. We will then grab Ella and come back." I said kindly. Then I pulled Iggy into a big hug.

"I'm sorry Max, for thinking you were working for the school." He whispered. Obviously trying not to cry.

I smiled. And looked up at him, mouthing "It's okay, you guys are always forgiven." He smiled and nodded, a single tear fell down his face. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest. I screamed out at the same time that Nudge and Iggy did. Thank God that Iggy grabbed me before I fell off the couch.

"Vancouver." We all whispered at the same time. I Looked up at my mum. "Can I get Raven?" I asked. She nodded.

"Be careful guys." She whispered. I looked down at Raven. She had black hair, olive skin and brown eyes. She was very small, compared to us. She was a baby after all. I hugged my mum goodbye and walked out into the garden. I stood there waiting on my fellow flock mates. Who stood behind me. We ran together and opened our wings. Ravens little baby wings fluttered in the wind. She let out a little giggle. "mammy." She laughed. however was stunned. As was Nudge and Iggy. We continued our flight over the towns, mountains, valley's, ect. Not stopping what so ever. We had to get there, why? we had no freaking clue. The pain was getting worse. That's when a thought struck me. "Guys, where's Total?" I asked.

"Uh, we had thought he was with you. He left to be with you. So he could be anywhere. No doubt he was taken." Nudge whispered.

_Ah Today just got better, eh?_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

We landed in a grave yard. The pain was too painful to bare. I looked around until up on a tree branch was a young girl with long, curly golden hair, pale skin and white dove wings. I jumped up the tree. After giving Nudge Raven. I picked the small frozen girl up and almost screamed. Her tears had frozen on her face. Her skin a deathly white. You could her the heart beat almost coming to a stop.

"NO!" I screamed. I pulled off three of my four jumpers and slid them over her frozen body along wit my jacket.

"Max what is it? You'll freeze." Nudge and Iggy whispered.

I turned to face the sobbing harshly. Unable to control myself. "Angel." I gasped. Before collapsing and passing out.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

My plan had to work. These stupid mutants would have to work with me to get their freedom. Well if the flock is split nothing will get in my way. I'm glad they haven't heard of the five mutant zoo's that are opening in the USA. As far as I knew Max was at the school with a child, Iggy was at the head quarters, Angel was dying, Fang was **(A/N hahahaha. your guys desperation it making me keep everything to do with him secret. Haha) **Gazzy was in a cellar in the School, Total was, well no one knew and Nudge was some where else. And no kids could tell us.

Taking over the world shall be super easy with no flock around to stop me.

* * *

**Good or Bad?**

**Hopefully it's long enough. And you found out about Iggy. Y'all know the truth about Gazzy, from the last chapter, what has happened to Ella, and WHERE THE HELL IS FANG AND TOTAL? and Who is this evil person? well keep reading to find out.**

**R&R. xx  
**


	7. Journal

**sorry about the really big paragraph in the last chapter. God I'm updating twice every day. Hmmm, you might get flashes of what's happening to Fang and Total during this chapter.**

**The big questions are Does Angel survive? Is Fang and Total alive? Is Ella alive? I'll answer a few of these questions.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Max Ride, or the characters from the MR books. JP does. :(

* * *

**

**Third person pov.**

Max awoke back home, in her bedroom. Pictures of the flock, her and Jeb surrounding her. Jeb hadn't long died. Max was thirteen again. Her bedroom door creaked open. Angel walked in. Tears sliding down her young face. Max patted the space beside her on the bed. Angel crawled up, hugging herself into Max. She'd obviously had a nightmare and wanted her mother-figures comfort. Max hugged the five year old. She placed a kiss upon her head.

"Oh Max. I had a terrible dream." Angel sobbed.

"It's okay sweetie. Would you like to tell me about it?" Max asked softly.

"Well we blamed you for working for the school and kicked you out. Then this cute little dog went after you. We went to your mums and you weren't there. then on the news it said you'd died. Nudge didn't believe it and she was planning to find you. Me and Gaz helped. Then Ig and Fangy left. Me and Gaz got kidnaped and Nudge was alone. Then bad stuff was happening. Horrible things happened. I escaped and found Fangy. Then a month or two later bad stuff happened to Fang and I couldn't protect him and and and he's gone. just like Total. Then I almost died of pneumonia. and me and you slept for such a long time. A month. And then I woke up." Angel sobbed.

"Shh hunny, it's okay. It won't happen. I promise. I would never work for the school. I promise." Max cooed.

* * *

**Nudge pov**

We had brought Max, Angel and Raven home safely, thanks to the stolen van Iggy took. Max and Angel were still asleep. Val was still working on them. "Anie Nu, whe Mama?" Raven asked. Tears built up in my eyes when she called me her auntie Nudge.

"She's asleep." I told the little baby. I heard a sigh and Iggy and I went through to see Val who was crying.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"They are both in comas. They may never wake up." Val replied. Iggy and I both gasped.

** ****************************************Forward in Time by 4hours********************************************

I sat in my room. Tears sliding down my face. This was my fault. It really was. If Ange, Gaz and I hadn't left then we'd still be together. Then Max and Ange would be fine. I grabbed my journal. I never really wrote in it. Maybe once or twice a year, mainly it just had pictures of the flock. There was one with Gazzy, last year when we were still living in the E house, his face nine inches away from the camera, a huge grin, his blue eyes wide with his arms out wide. That was one of my favorites. There was one with Iggy holding Angel up both grinning. Actually most of these were taken at the E house. There was one of Max and Fang standing next to each other. Both grinning. Max with on hand on her hip and the other linked with Fangs. They looked around eleven. Then there was one of me and Gazzy hugging, with smiles on our faces. That was my favourite.

There was then one with all of us. Max and Fang standing up with huge matching grins. Back to back, heads facing the camera. Iggy was sitting in-front with Angel on his lap. Then you had me and Gazzy kneeling down to the side our arms folded, huge grins and our heads together. That was my second favourite.

I lay on my front tears sliding down my face more rapidly than ever. Then suddenly the door bell rang. I looked up.

* * *

**Good or bad**

**R&R xx  
**


	8. What happens when on of us dies

**sorry about not updating in ages. And I will say it's neither Gazzy or Fang at the door. Aww poor Nudge.**

**Disclaimer - I own no MR characters.**

**Claimer - I own Raven.

* * *

Nudge pov**

I ran downstairs. I ripped the door open. I froze. Turned and slammed the door. Iggy looked up from where he was on the couch, holding Raven. He raised an eyebrow in question. I looked at the door then whispered. "Itex are here." Iggy's eyes widened.

* * *

The last month had been fine, we made up a lie to Itex about all being adopted and that our adopted mum was out and about. And being the thickos they are, they believed me. I had also hacked a computer and deleted Itex's files about how 'good' they are and I turned it into the truth. Total had appeared. He just randomly fell from the sky, apparently he can teleport now, and he has wings. That dog will never cease to amaze me. It was that wonderful, hot, sunny day when we heard Raven yell "MAMA!" Of course I turned and ran upstairs to where Raven was lying down next to Max, who was awake.

Wait what? I looked at Max and screamed "MAX!" and I do believe that, that was the shortist sentence that ever came out my mouth. Of course Max grinned up at me and then looked at Angels bed where Angel was sitting playing with my teddy. "ANGEL!" I screamed again. Iggy walked upstairs and looked at them both, Total next to him and they both squealed like little girls.

* * *

**Max pov**

When I heard Iggy squeal and then Total, I had thought I'd went insane. Iggy and Total both then looked t each other and shut right up. Me and Angel began laughing, along with Nudge. I picked up Raven and turned to Nudge, Iggy and Total.

"If Angel is correct, I believe we are now headed for L.A. Which is where our Journey shall properly begin." I said, my voice filled with authority. They stared at me as though I was a mental case. I laughed quietly.

"I have a new power." Angel whispered. Everyone stared at her whilst I smiled. "I can change the way people look, so they can be hidden, like a disguise." Angel explained.

"I can teleport, and i also have wings now." Total stated proudly.

"I can melt, disintegrate and make things out of metal." Nudge grinned.

"I can change one item into another." Iggy smiled.

"And I have control of the weather whilst Raven can create a force field." I stated. "Now are we going to L.A or not?" I really had to beging this journey. If we had any chance of getting any other flock members back this was it. We'd go to all the places we'd been. Beginning with L.A which is where the boys had gone. Death Valley. Colorado. England. France. Germany. The six places we had to go two and we had the maximum of ten weeks. Either that or Angel would die, then Gazzy (if he wasn't already), then Nudge, then Ella (but she was already), then Iggy, then Fang (If he wasn't already, Angel hadn't told us her story) then Total, then Me. Raven would then be dissected. It just shows that Total was older than we'd guessed.

We all went to shower, which was very relaxing, then we began packing up stuff for our packs. I put in a pair of denim shorts and black skinnies with a black tank, red tank, a black hoodie, and black converse. I lay in a red, blue and black baby grows for Raven. I put in a small tin of formula with some banana and strawberry baby food. I packed two tins of soup, some granola bars, one bottle of lucazade and a two bottles of water. I put it on my back and walked out into the front room. I left a not for my mum saying...

_Mum,_

_Angel and I are now awake. we have ten weeks before_

_we all die, unless we find the rest of the flock,_

_If we don't and they are already dead then we must find_

_Dylan. We ll love you very much, never forget that._

_Lots of love_

_Max, Total, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Raven Ride._

_XXXXXX_

_XXXX_

_XX_

_X  
_

And with that, we all turned and left. Hoping that we'll find the others soon. It's important that we do, or else the Bi-half plan will happen.

The only problem is, what if anyone of us get killed in this journey?

* * *

**Good or Bad.**

**R&R.**

**Thanks, for reading this story guys.**

**Caitlyn  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I bet you guys were expecting a chappy update huh? Well see I have these ideas for a book/story kinda thing and i wanna know what you guys think of it.**

**Claimer - I OWN ALL OF THESE IDEAS! Steal 'em and die!**

The story is about a girl called Starlene Dixon, more commonly known as Stevie. She was born in 1994. Her dad doesn't want her to exist for some reason. Up until she was eight her mum loved her to bits, because she was girly and ambitious. One day her dad see's her at the park hanging out with the three biggest outcasts in the village and she begins to get abused. When she's sixteen they have been living in LA for three years. Her mum sends her to a place called Oakfield where there is a horse riding, boarding school. People get sent there for safety, because of their terrible pasts.

She befriends Lisa Hunter. When she meets an old friend Ross, he asks where her sister Ronnie is, Stevie's past isn't something she is willing to talk about to anyone.

In Oakfield, 'magical' creatures such as Vampires, werewolves, witches, shape shifters, Angels, mutants, Ghosts and Immortals live. Stevies dad finds out that she's in Oakfield and wants her back. When he finds out that Lisa Hunter Rose Write, Alisha Freyar, Ross Whight, Veruca Bonnie, Jasper Call and Vaughn James also attend he wants them to.

Oakfield had once been a quiet, quaint, everyone-gets-along, farming village. But greed and pride got in the way of that. So a curse was placed on the village by Stevie's mum's great great gran. If the village didn't go back to how it was 109 years ago, the 8 kids who are the representatives of each race will not be able to destroy The Ministry which will destroy Oakfield.

The 8 teens find the book, on the past of Oakfield by accident. Unfortunately there friends all get sucked into the mess to. But of course, not all eight of them get along.

Starlene 'Stevie' Dixon, Melisande 'Lisa' Hunter, Rosalinda 'Rose' Write, Alessandro 'Alisha/Ali' Freyar - Are best friends

Rosicruc 'Ross' Whight, Casper 'Jasper/jaz' Call, Vaunghugen 'Vaughn' James. are friends.

Verrucae 'Veruca' Bonnie, is not so nice to anyone else.

Those eight go to prom, lessons, cafes and rides together and never get along.

Jasper and Stevie Get locked in a basement together (Romance) and have to work there way out.

But it's down to all eight to save Oakfield and face The Ministry. But first off, they have to get along.

Oh yeah, and they do get kidnapped. Mwahahaha.

**I want to know what you guys think, and how should they all begin to get along, or if they should all get along. **

**Thanks, Caitlyn.  
**


	10. Fang is dead, I'm sorry

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I have been busy with school stuff, then some planks who think its funny to play a girl, then other planks who like to insult you because of the way you are when they don't know your freaking life story. Then your parents decide it will be fun if they decide to start up a business with friends in another country so you begin panicking because you've had your whole life in one country. See I've been brought up in Scotland and my parents are planning on moving to Boston within the next 2 years. :L Can anyone tell me if Bostons nice, what its like and all that, please thanks.**

**Now to the story.**

**

* * *

Max pov**

We touched down in LA. Of course that's when we saw the dark red curls, dark gren eyes and slightly tan skin of Lissa.

"MAXY!" She screamed.

'RUN!' My mind screamed at me.

"Hello." I snapped.

"Wheres Nick?" She asked, bouncing up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Dead." Angel sobbed.

We all snapped round to face what once was the youngest member of our flock. Tears pouring out her eyes.

* * *

**Gazzy pov**

Stevie and I were flying through the sky. I was taking her to her flock in LA. Right now we were in New York. So it was a bit of a fly. Stevie was enjoying the freedom. Her grin was startling. She had one of Angels powers. She could read minds. It was smart, just like her. I missed my sister and her little devilish plans, I missed Nudge with all the fashion and talking, I missed Total and him blabbering on about wine-spector magazine, I missed Iggy, my partner in crime and my best friend, I missed Fang and all his emo-ness, but most of all I missed Max, my mom, my teacher, my guardian. I missed her more than I'd miss the world. She taught me how to fight, how live, how to stand on my own. She was like a mom to me. We kicked her away for no reason. Even if she was found and alive, she'd act like she forgave us but she really wouldn't. It would be a huge act. We'd have to get her to forgive us by doing some damn good drastic stuff.

"Gazzy." Stevie called over.

"Ya." I replied.

"Something or someone is headed for us."

"Ah shit."

Right then something smashed into me, knocking me to the ground.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into a pair of black orbs.

"Who the hell is taking the shit man." I growled.

* * *

**Unknown pov**

"They escaped Ma'am." My favourite worker whispered.

I sighed, we needed him in captivity. He was our only hope of killing the flock and now he's gone! This was getting worse. We would have to stop the flock from meeting back up, more erasers and flyboys in our top spots. We'd send about five hundred to LA. That would stop them from getting there.

"Well we'll stop them all from meeting up. It's very simple. As far as we know, Angel is evil and in a coma in Vancouver, Max is only half alive in Las Vegas, Iggy is never going to leave hospital, Nudge is in a mental institution, Gazzy is captive up north and the rest are dead. How easy will it be to kill them. Now incase our informant is wrong we'll send Erasers and Flyboys to LA."

My worker nodded and walked out. I sighed, i loved the fact the flock couldn't work without one another. They re strongest together so lets keep them apart until the day I kill them and get my hands on that baby. Mwahahaha. **(A/N - had to get the lugh in sorry. hehe (: hehe - A/N)**

Man Max will be mine, she can watch her baby girl go through my hell, watch her failure. Watch as half the humans are killed. Watch as her flock is terminated.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short, I only had a few points to put in a chapter and that would of taken 100 words at most so I added some fillers.**

**R&R**

**xx 3 3 xx  
**


	11. Take Raven away from Max

**Angels story now. I bet your gonna be pretty angry with me when you read it but remember this is a Max and Fang fan fiction please remember that. :)**

**On to the story.

* * *

**

**Max pov **

I looked at the youngest flock member. She was shaking like crazy. Lissa had ran off in tears.

"Well see, once the school had got me and Gazzy we were separated. Gazzy had been taken over to Scotland. I saw Iggy over in Germany. He never saw me though. His mind was blocked. I had nightmares. Then one day I had enough. I kicked ass and escaped. I met Fang in France he'd seen Gazzy, cos he'd been kidnapped to. Gazzy was goin' to a mutant zoo thing in Ontario. I traveled with Fang for while. Then it happened. These evil things attacked us. Tritens or something like that. But we couldn't defeat them. Fang threw me into the lake telling me in my mind to have pretended to of drowned. I did and then they electrocuted him then sliced his arm then shot him in the heart. I couldn't do anything. My powers don't work on those freaks. Anyway his body fell into the lake and I took him to the nearest graveyard, which was in Vancouver and buried him. I even got a rock and managed to carve into it. Then I fell asleep in a tree and woke up at Doctor M's." Angel sobbed.

I hit the ground. I couldn't see anything. I could barely hear. The world seemed to slow down.

"Max!" Iggy yelled. But it sounded muffled and stretched out kind of like "MM-AA-XX!"

Fang was gone. I shook like mad. I felt empty, hollow, I felt dead.

"What the hell is going on." A familiar boys voice echoed through my ears.

* * *

**Hollie's pov**

I sat on the couch acting like I was normal. My mum was bantering on the phone. I heard a knock on the door and went to get it. My flock stood there but something was off. Their skin was pure white, lips blood red and eyes blood red. I gasped.

"I'll be okay Hollie. You'll be fine. It's just a little disease." They echoed.

I ran through my house. Up the stairs and out onto my balcony. I jumped over the edge and spread my wings wide. I had to find Max and warn her. I had to tell her that we were next. Whoever was taken by Itex would get the disease. My wings pumped faster and faster. My mind told me to head towards LA. We were in deep shit. I mean if they really want Raven this bad we have to fight for her. Find someone who's not been taken by Itex and give them the baby. Raven need to be safe. But Max had to give her up and fast we had a few hours if not a few days.

_"MAX MAX MMMAAAXXX!" _I screamed out in my head. No reply.

In the distance I saw three figures.

"STEVIE!" I cried out. The only female looking figure waved and came flapping over. Her eyes were no longer lush green though they looked a lot like a foggy gray.

A tear slid down my cheek. We were all doomed.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of it.**

**R&R**

**What did you think. And yes the part about Fang dying is real but remember the 2nd MR book and middleish to near end of STWAOES. :D :D it'll give ya'll a clue.  
**

**As soon as I get the answer I'll do an automatic update of the story and you'll see what I mean. I'll announce the winner and he/she can decide what happens in a chapter of this story. :) **


End file.
